


Ropes

by rampantatrocity



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, idk man its weird just read, wet??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rampantatrocity/pseuds/rampantatrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark awoke to a wet welcome. The side of his face was cold and he realized he had been laying in water. He slowly blinked a couple of times, ridding of that lethargic feeling. As he was regaining his senses he felt the cool water down to his legs. Oh shit. He felt this pressing weight on top of him. What is this? Where is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first smutty type writing so please don't be too expecting.  
> Hope y'all enjoy. Comments and kudos appreciated :p

Mark awoke to a wet welcome. The side of his face was cold and he realized he had been laying in water. He slowly blinked a couple of times, ridding of that lethargic feeling. As he was regaining his senses he felt the cool water down to his legs. Oh shit. He felt this pressing weight on top of him. What is this? Where is he?

Mark turned his head and saw a passed out Jack on top of him. He tried to move Jack off of him, but he couldn't. His arms were in restraints.  
"Wha-?" 

He wriggled around, but to no avail. He was bound to the Irishman. Panicked, he looked around the room searching for answers to his many questions. Where is he? Why is he wet? Why on earth is he tied to his friend???

"Uh... J-Jack?? Jack wake up," Mark said frantically, trying to figure out his predicament.  
"Nnngh" a sleepy moan came from his lips.  
"Wake up!" Mark said imperatively. "What?" A slightly annoyed Jack finally responded. He started to move but his actions were halted at the pull of the rope. A quizzical look came across his face. 

"Wha- wait," Jack's realization of the situation caused a quick panic. He jerked up, trying to move away, but there was little room. He plopped down hard on Mark with an "Ooff"

Mark stated a little defeated, "It's no use. I've tried."  
"Mark, why are we tied together?" Jack asked. With a more frantic tone he pressed further, "Also why are we wet? Mark! What did you do?"  
His accent grew stronger with each word. His sudden aggression towards Mark created tension, more than there was before.  
"Hey! I don't know either. Just-- nng- stop moving. You've already kneed my balls twice!" Mark said complaining.  
The sudden mention of this made both of the men realize the reality of the situation. They were tied together. Face to face. 

"S-sorry," Jack said slightly blushing, looking away quickly.  
Mark started to writhe again to try and loosen the ropes. His efforts only seemed to worsen the situation, as his face inched closer to Jack with each little wiggle.  
"Here. I think I can do something. Stop. STOP." Jack said, assertive. Jack attempted to move his hand from his side from out of the rope. His hand came around Mark's side and firmly grasped on, causing Mark to make an unusual noise. Jack started go gently turn them both around so he was on bottom. Mark shifted his weight so he wasn't putting all of it on Jack. Jack maneuvered his legs so they weren't awkwardly right under Marks. 

"Why the fook is th' floor covered in water? It's makin' this so difficult. I'm literally soaked," Jack said exasperated.  
Mark look down at what he could see of the younger man and he observed that Jack's white shirt was completely wet. Completely wet and see-through. The wet material hugged Jack's every curve and line. Jack shifted his leg again and he raised it so it was between Marks. Mark just started blushing because he finally realized the close proximity between him and... Jack. 

Why was he having these thoughts? Sure Mark has had previous thoughts of Jack. He has always kind of liked him. It wasn't until recently when in Indypopcon when he realized he actually really was crushing on Jack. His voice, his face, his personality, and god those eyes. Mark truly had a thing for Jack. 

Mark snapped out of it. He can't be thinking like this especially when he's awkwardly tied like this. "Who the hell would do this? Why would they do this?"

Jack, still struggling, looked up at Mark. The instant blue met brown he calmed. "M-Mark?" Jack managed to stutter. 

"Yeah?" He looked down at the smaller man. Jack motioned down with his head implying that something was wrong. Marks knee was pressed flush up against Jacks cock. Mark looked down, and instantly recognized his mistake. He could feel the blood rush to his face as he quickly tried to remove his knee.  
Unfortunately, that knee was Mark's balance. The quick movement of it resulted in Mark falling down on Jack. His face was in Jacks neck. 

The two men didn't move. Mark deeply inhaled. He smelled the unique scent of the illustrious Jacksepticeye. A sweet conglomeration of campfires, ceder, and vanilla compelled Mark to close his eyes and embrace the moment. Mark nuzzled further into Jack's neck, his stubble ticking Jack's ever so sensitive spot. Jack couldn't help but emit a small laugh. Mark's head quickly shot up, realizing his position. 

"Sorry, that just tickled..." Jack said, uncaring. Mark sighed a sigh of relief. Thank god Jack hadn't thought he was lingering or being weird. This is a perfect situation he couldn't fuck this up like he did everything else. 

"S-sorry for the knee in your crotch. Also for me falling on you. And I swear I didn't sniff you." Mark said a little embarrassed. His cheeks flushed bright pink. Jack laughed a little.  
"It's okay. If my hands were free I--" Jack cut himself off before he said anything he would regret. 

Thoughts raced through Mark's pretty little head. What did he mean by that? "You would do what?" Mark asked cautiously. 

"N-nuthin'" Jack muttered, his accent thickening with embarrassment. "I was just thinkin' out loud. Don't mind me," Jack spoke followed by a nervous giggle. 

"Well it's sort of difficult to ignore you when we're... Uh ," Mark gestures down with his head "sort of awkwardly touching." His blushing progressed to a burning pink. 

Jack looked up at the larger man. His eyes full of embarrassment. "I- uh" He had the arbitrary thought to switch his position so it wouldn't be as awkward as Mark said. He swiftly moved on of his legs, immediately meeting with Marks cock. His eyes widened, realizing his friend was sporting a half erection.  
"M-Mark. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...do that." He said trying to cover up the fact that he knew. 

Mark closed his eyes. "It's not what you think Jack." He said bluntly. 

"Wha-?" Jack asked. They had obviously flirted previously. But it was all for fun and neither of them really thought the other would take it seriously. This doesn't seem like the tine their harmless, playful flirting would work. 

Mark said firmly, "And if your about to make some smartass Jack comment please don't."

"I- uh..." He was unsure as to what Mark was talking about so he said as bluntly as possible, "What? Are you talking about your boner?" He immediately regretted what he said. He could see the emotions Mark was going through and attempted to remedy the situation. "if my hands were free I would punch myself for you."

"No it's okay." Mark said a small bit defeated. "There's no use in hiding it now." There was an awkward pause. "And I want you to know this wasn't you."

Jack saw the opportunity for playful flirting as took it, "Aw, you sure? That's disappointing. I was a little excited to be honest." He blushed even brighter than before. 

Mark let out a slight giggle, "So now's not the time to mention your raging erection either?" He motioned down again. 

Jack's eyes widened. He looked down quickly and looked over the left and mouth two famous words. 'oh shit'. Marks contagious laugh burst loudly from him. He was glad that his little joke got Jack so riled up.  
Jack looked up at Mark. He mimicked Marks deep voice in a mocking manner, "I want you to know this wasn't you."

Mark rolled his eyes. He took a second to analyze the situation. He would be doing so much more than just provoking Jack if his hands weren't in constraints. "Uh, Jack?"

"Hm?" "D'you think maybe I could try and move some?" He asked as innocently as he could. "Yeah sure. I was jus' tryna do somethin' but I guess it didn't work. Go right ahead."

Mark took this affirmation to his advantage. He bucked his hips so that he rutted up against Jack. A small moan escapes Jacks lips.  
"Uh. Oh my god sorry... I uh..." Jack said quickly. "I didn't mean to!"  
Mark smirked and quietly said "No, it's okay." He repeated the action, hoping for the same reaction. "I meant to do that" he said deviously. 

"Huh? Oh.. Fuck Mark." Jack managed to get out after Mark once again repeated the action. Mark began to rub up against Jacks cock. He moved tantalizingly slow. Mark could feel sudden waves of pleasure echo around his abdomen.  
"Mark..." Mark could feel Jack's obvious attempt at moving his hands and smiled. This was like a new style of bdsm or something. He chuckled at his dirty thought.  
Jack pivoted his hips so they could meet at a more desirable angle. Mark arched his back and slowly grinded through Jacks jeans earning a deep moan. 

The pace picked up to a rhythmic beat, guttural groans and light moaning accompanied the fast pace. The puddle around them soaked their clothes and was beginning to add to the friction between the two men. The rope loosened some, allowing movement of Jack's arms.  
"Jack.. God damn." He raised his head to look at the beautiful man underneath him. Jack's eyes were shut and he was gripping Mark's shirt tightly. Mark marveled at the beautiful sight and slowly lowered his head. 

Marks lips crashed against Jacks neck and began a vicious attack of kissing and sucking down to his collarbone. He slid his tongue up to Jacks ear and quietly whispered in a a low and seductive voice, "Is this your way of showing me your feelings? Because of it is, it's working."  
The fast pace picked up even more. This new speed along with the consistency was enough to make Jack cum right in his jeans. He tried to hold himself in for as long as he could.  
The wild symphony of moans and water splashed could set Mark off the edge. He was close and he attempted to verbalize in between breaths and low moans. "Jack...I'm gonna... Ah" Jack whimpered and pulled Mark closer to him. Jack, matching Mark's movements, was about to be tipped over the edge. 

Mark took Jack's lips within his own with an intense fervor that both men could feel down to their toes. Jack, with one last sweet movement, unloaded into his jeans. He had no control over his voice. He definitely was not a quiet one. His hands around Mark's back tightened, pulling him closer to the American. 

Mark, with the stimulation from hearing Jack come, couldn't handle keeping it in any longer. With a deep groan he exploded into his jeans.

His face was buried deep within Jack's neck. He traced Jack's jawline and up to his lips with gentle kisses. He finally placed a sweet and genuine kiss upon the Irishman. Only three words could come to mind. "Oh my god."

Jack had a shy grin and reached his hands up to grasp Marks face. He gently placed a hand on the side of the Americans face. He swiped his thumb across his cheek as an affectionate gesture. 

"Wait a minute..." Mark said, beginning to sit up. 

"What?" Jack asked, afraid of the answer. 

As Mark was straddling Jack on the wet floor, he said, genuinely confused, "When did the ropes come off??"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I hope it was okay :o If you liked it please give it a comment. I would love feedback :3


End file.
